


EIEN NI

by mugongeki



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I really adore Hades and twin gods, I think they interactions can be really nicely developed, Restrospection, a bit of Underworld in making, hints on Hades life before the Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugongeki/pseuds/mugongeki
Summary: Twin gods were with him always.It didn’t matter how many times they had lost battles, Hades had a comfort of always waking up to have everything prepared for his arrival.They weren’t obligated to stay with him, a debt of helping them centuries ago already paid. Yet they have never even mentioned going away; Underworld was their home. Hades didn’t think it came only from a mere gratitude, they continuously proved him that they stayed, because that was their will.
Relationships: Hades & Hypnos, Hades & Thanatos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	EIEN NI

**Author's Note:**

> Well I don't have any more works finished so you guys can get a rest from be finally lol.
> 
> Anyways I am quite interested in relationship between Hades and Twin Gods. I think many things are left unspoken but there must be a reason why they are his closest assistants.
> 
> The title means "forever"

“What an honor it is to witness my Lord taking over his own body.”

He didn’t need to turn around to imagine the smirk these words were spoken with; Thanatos always wore a smirk. It was peculiar sometimes, evidencing his bad intentions more than anything. But it happened to be also kind or amused, after centuries Hades became capable of distinguishing which one shown on his face.

Not that Thanatos had any vile intentions towards him, anyway.

“Lord Hades.” 

Another voice joined, Hypnos. 

Hades finally turned around, facing the twin gods. They were taller than him, but both kneeled immediately, their heads low. It has been more than 200 years since he last had seen them, but they didn’t change. Concept of time didn’t exist for Gods and these 200 years was, in fact, nothing but a dust comparing to his centuries old existence.

“Lord Hades, you must be sore.”

Hypnos approached him first, taking his hand and pressing kiss to it, before gently putting a hand on Hades’ hip, intending to lead him out of the crypt to somewhere more comfortable.

His assumptions weren’t wrong. All muscles of Hades’ divine body ached from being trapped in a tomb, unmovable. The robes he wore weren’t soft enough and despite brushing his hair quite a lot with his fingers it still seemed tangled. 

Hades rarely used his own body. It was too marvelous, too godlike to be shown to those unable of appreciating it correctly. His soul often took an image of the vessel he was about to possess, for a mere fact of the army not getting confused. Or worse, killing the one destined for him in the certain era.

There was a time in between his awakening and declaring Holy War when Hades arise from the tomb, basking in the privilege of using body completely his, though. This body never screamed out of disobedience, it has never went against him or worse - try to hurt him. It belonged to him entirely. That’s why Hades couldn’t let it be tainted with mortal blood or their gazes. 

But there was no danger now in the company of only Hypnos and Thanatos, and Hades simply wanted to enjoy his godhood in peace, before war will start again.

Finally Thanatos approached him too, and took his hand.

Hades didn’t smile, he seldom did, ever, but he was content. Twin gods knew well how to treat and spoil him; small kiss on the hand here or there, little praising words, bringing him favorite book, pulling his thoughts away from constant responsibilities with stories. 

Hades was handled with care, and he adored it.

“Would you like new set of robes, my Lord?”

The only answer was a hum from Hades, as he settled on the chair in the dark chamber. He didn’t always like Elysion, because it was far too bright for his liking; with nymphs around too loud. 

Hades spent ages all alone, only with dead souls as his companion. Naturally, he sometimes seeked the same comfort wherever he went.

Hypnos and Thanatos made sure all nymphs disappeared to the farthest parts of Elysion were they advised on his visit. This way, they could direct their attention at the God alone, without any distractions. They didn’t always have much chance to do so, after all.

Twin gods were with him for so long, it seemed like forever. They were with him much longer than Pandora, and much longer than his army of specters as well.

It wasn’t forever, though. 

Before his kingdom even gained its name, Hades was in solitude. He sat by the long, filled with scrolls table, listening to howls of dead outside of his small, not even half as rich as now, palace, trying to figure out how to manage them.

As a God, he could have everything at the snap of his fingers. But dead didn’t exactly have free will, or conscience, or desires as they granted mortals with. Sometimes there was a purpose why they left the world, sometimes they didn’t want it, sometimes someone else provoked it. 

Death had many reasons and backstories and Hades had to collect them all and distinguish them each into proper place, called prison. Carefully, with beautiful and worth God calligraphy Hades wrote every name and what it corresponded to on a blank paper; a summarization of all the notes he had done before. 

That was the beginning of the Underworld. 

For eight prisons, eight drops of divine blood were placed next to their names on the scroll.

But Hades was still a young God, naively thinking his divine powers alone were enough to manage this place.

Against popular beliefs, Gods were not born with enormous knowledge, but their sources to knowledge were never ending, their teachers chosen amongst the best either man or mortals existing.

Because Hades has been swallowed by his father as a child, the opportunity to learn and be taught perished when darkness and humidity closed around him. He grew up knowing nothing but Kronos’ insides. 

When his life took a turn and he still lived with Poseidon and Zeus in the Olympus, Hades wanted to make up for the lost time and gather as much knowledge as possible. He rather stayed in his room anyway, than see the light; it was something foreign, strange. He wasn’t used to anything but darkness, and it was darkness he considered comforting.

As he descended to the world of dead, he continued learning, but all by himself. No one really wanted to join him here, even for a couple of lessons a day and Hades took it with grace, pretending he didn’t need any company. 

He didn’t, but acquiring information and maintaining his world at the same time wasn’t the easiest; he still had a lot to master.

That is, until one day he heard a knock on the door.

Hades had been alone since the moment he came down to claim his kingdom. He had contact only with dead souls, preferring that rather pointless celebrations in the loud Olympus. He wasn’t friends with other gods, even his own sibling. Naturally, he grew alert, sword in his hand.

The door opened and he saw two minor gods, he thought they were gods because of their cosmos, that looked identically. 

They didn’t dare to face him and kneeled without even stepping further in the palace.

“I am Hypnos.” the god bowed low, almost touching marble floor with his forehead. “And this is my twin brother, Thanatos. We are gods of sleep and death, respectively. We came here to ask to be taken under Your Majesty, Lord Hades’ wings.”

To be taken under his wings? No one has ever suggested that. No one has ever wanted that, Hades concluded. Mortals usually feared and respected him. They prayed to him on their knees, but build no temples or spoke about him out loud, afraid of the punishment.

He considered it alright. Hades despised mortals, even more with each passing year. All the wars they have created, homicides, destructions. They were not worth what they have been given. Already at that time, he wanted to grant them with eternal punishment and suffering. They didn’t even deserve being put in the Underworld. Pitiful, disgusting beings.

“Why?” was his only question.

Still alert, he lead twin gods to his throne room. He sat atop the stairs on his throne, both Hypnos and Thanatos remaining at the very first step, still kneeling. 

Hades sensed no ill intentions from them, but the mere fact of someone coming to _him_ was suspicious. Even though he doubted anyone could want his dark kingdom when they could have Heaven or Earth.

Hypnos and Thanatos stayed with him since then.

He remembered clearly every word spoken to him during their first meeting.

“Mortals are disgusting. They are not allowing me to kill everyone, saying their time didn’t come yet. But how a will of death itself can be disobeyed?” Thanatos almost barked; always the most emotional one. 

Hades knew little about real intentions, reading faces, or anything like this. But Thanatos’ words were clear like a glass, his face twitched in repulsion. He noticed fist that formed on the marble floor almost with delight.

No one else thought like him, before.

“Is this why you came to me?” he asked then, slowly, with a grace that didn’t leave him even during the most crucial moments.

“Other gods are talking a lot.” Hypnos voice was calmer, almost as impassive as his own. It intrigued him. “We have heard Lord Hades isn’t too fond of life on Earth or Olympus and desires to bestove punishment at the sinners. We thought Lord Hades’ opinions are similar to our own.”

“Did you come here for protection?”

“No.” two voices at once echoed in the chamber, recoiling from the walls back at him. It came faster than Hades himself managed to collect his thoughts, like automatically. Like they didn’t lie.

“Why, then?”

“We know Lod Hades is managing the Underworld alone. We are daring to ask to help the King in whatever our help is needed.”

“Other gods are fucked up. Olympus is always filled with their meaningless meetings and drinking like they are unable to focus on more important matters. Earth is filled with these disgusting beings that cannot even kneel properly.” Thanatos added and amused, Hades noticed scolding gaze Hypnos sent him.

It turned out he needed help.

Hypnos and Thanatos were gods older than him, and more experienced. 

Hypnos didn’t mind hours and hours spent with Hades in his library, continuously teaching him everything he knew. He shared his experience, knowledge, facts. Not even once he let Hades felt bad for asking questions, common thing older gods did back when he was still learning in Olympus. He was patient, kind and calm; his voice always soft in the spacious room. 

Thanatos kept an eye on the dead souls and suggested some changes in the Underworld, so no one disobedient would try to escape. 

Both twin gods gladly shared their suggestions and ideas, and with their help Hades’ kingdom became bigger, more organized and most of all, safer.

“Lord Hades, have you ever considered having an army?” Thanatos asked him once.

The three of them have been stretched on the Elysian fields in the shadows casted by tree branches. 

Hypnos read him a book out loud before, but he dozed off and when he woke up they were simply resting, taking use of the temporary calmness. 

“An army…” Hades repeated in a hum, rising on his elbow so he could face the other god. Thanatos lied on his stomach, his legs waving up in the air. He got used to his demeanor and arrogant posture. He was kind to him nevertheless, simply more blunt than his twin brother.

“You are pretty busy and dead keep coming and coming. If you have someone to oversee prisons for you, you could focus on something else.” 

“I haven’t considered it before.”

He made them in charge in looking for the most interesting souls to pick from. It took them all weeks.

Finally, though, there were Three Judges. Then, they found him a sister.

With growing army, Underworld was more lively than he has ever remembered.

_____________

Thanatos brought him the softest and most comfortable robes he changed into with the help of twin gods.

Then, Hades settled comfortably on the chair, his legs almost outstretched. Hypnos and Thanatos sat on his both sides, alternately telling him stories from the time he was asleep. He listened to them carefully, for the mere pleasure of hearing their voices again rather than anything else. Oh, but they did know some gossips.

“Do you know Poseidon’s vessel fell in love with Athena?” Thanatos blurted out and shocked, Hades laughed quietly, covering lips with his hand to muffle the sound.

He didn’t miss Hypnos’ amused gaze as the God of Sleep brushed a hand against his sleeve, smoothing it.

“I swear I would rather kill myself than live among them.” Thanatos added and casually slid from his chair to settle between Hades legs. 

He took his shoe off, and after pressing kiss to his feet began massaging it. His fingers were gentle, but skilled and Hades sighed softly. His body definitely needed some spoiling.

“You don’t have to because Lord Hades was kind enough to let us live with him.”

Hypnos rolled his eyes. Thanatos replied him with a smirk; a strangely fond one.

_____________

Twin gods were with him always.

It didn’t matter how many times they had lost battles, Hades had a comfort of always waking up to have everything prepared for his arrival.

They weren’t obligated to stay with him, a debt of helping them centuries ago already paid. Yet they have never even mentioned going away; Underworld was their home. Hades didn’t think it came only from a mere gratitude, they continuously proved him that they stayed, because that was their will.

They weren’t part of his army per se, but they listened to orders nevertheless. Most of all, they gave him support and help in matters that required it. 

Comparing to some of his Specters coming and going, or changing, devotion of twin gods never faltered.

Surely some of their actions could have been questioned, whether it was about the right of making some decisions or a need to take drastic steps, but the knowledge they did it all having his good at the back of their minds was enough to Hades.

He trusted them completely and about everything.

Twin gods knew him equally good as Pandora, aware of his preferences, demeanour, worries, goals. 

They made Hades’ goals to be their own, not to mention their way of thinking was always similar. That’s why Hades decided to take them in, in the first place.

At the beginning, for the first couple of years Hades still stayed wary around them, his aura of nothing but threat and power, because he knew having subordinates required that from him. Showing himself as a weakling was not Hades thing, either.

The longer time they spent with him, however, the more these walls were going down, until they crumbled completely. It worked both sides. Neither twin gods were afraid of speaking their mind anymore, or even criticize some of his plans was there a need. They still respected him, completely and honestly.

But twin gods also spoiled him a lot.

At first it was almost unnoticeable to Hades. He had got his robes prepared every day by Hypnos, while Thanatos helped him with putting them on. His shoulders were massaged when he sat bent against the scrolls for too long. His anger was calmed with quiet stories Hypnos told him.

He thought it was normal, but when it escalated Hades realized he was being coddled, and taken care of.

They never let him work on his duties too hard, or too long, taking part of them on themselves. They made sure (sometimes too roughly) that Underworld was quiet each time he took rest. They feed him fruits and treasures brought from the mortal world. They spent time with him, casually. They were always ready to catch him if he fails. 

After another years Hades realized he really adored twin gods, and they adored him back.

With the Underworld settled, his army on the proper position, living there was calmer than he had it before.

Hades still seeked quiet and being by himself more times than he didn’t, but it stopped bothering him how lively his kingdom became. 

He got used to Specters’ bickers as he did with Hypnos and Thanatos. Rarely, but he enjoyed spending time with them, whether it was watching their training or simply hanging out. 

“Lord Hades is a King everyone wish to have.” Pandora told him once.

He wasn’t sure about that, but they continuously proved him they honestly thought this. It boosted his ego. Strengthen his powers and ambitions. 

Hades cared little about the mortal realm, but because other gods didn’t seem to notice arising there problems, he had to intervene. Did it seem wrong? Maybe a little. He generally liked his Underworld and hardly needed more. He didn’t crave for control over more kingdoms at all, busy enough with his single one. He’d laugh if someone told him dead souls were easy to deal with.

“I can’t bear to see how the Earth is being destroyed.” he said once, comfortable in his armchair, Hypnos and Thanatos in the room with him. Hypnos was sipping tea casually, trying to ignore Cerberus that begged for pets. Thanatos sat with his legs stretched on the table, but none of them minded that. 

“Would you like to do something about it, Lord Hades?” 

He hummed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He wanted to. But what? 

At first, declaring a war didn’t feel like a good idea. Hades despised violence and bloodshed, avoiding it at all costs. For a while he even wondered if touching this matter made sense; if sacrificing his own peace made sense. But Hades was a God, and they had to keep eyes opened at everything. 

“I shall converse with Athena about her credulous protection of human kind and then make a decision.”

Athena didn’t want to listen to his reasonings, however. She was ready to justify every single behavior that occured on Earth with this nonsense concept of love. Destroying nature? Rape, wars, homicides? Lack of respect, fear, devotion to Gods? It didn’t matter as long as humans loved each other. 

That was making him nauseated. 

It was the beginning of Holy Wars. 

He doubted it mattered if he declared it or not, humans were going to destroy their kind anyway. But for that, for soiling the gift they were given, only punishment awaited them.

Giving free will to people was a mistake. Even bigger mistake, however, was letting Athena team up with them. Sometimes he wondered if Zeus was as disgusted with her as he. 

Holy Wars started the cycle of painful defeats.

One of them still haunted him.

If Hades was about to give his opinion about Athena’s saints, then he would say they were barely average. Obviously, once in centuries she happened to have someone worth paying attention to in her army but usually, and with Athena on the lead, it was just bunch of cry babies. Especially Athena. 

His own army was beautiful and noble, he sent on Earth only his best specters… And yet they still couldn’t win. 

Hades couldn’t exactly determine what was the reason of that, but every 200 years he grit his teeth and tried again, nevertheless. He will try until he wins, or until his divine existence is over.

The worst, however, was that they had no respect for gods. They barely respected Athena, so Hades didn’t exactly had his hopes too high up, yet when he witnessed that by himself he wasn’t sure whether he was more disgusted, terrified or indignant. Maybe all at once.

_Pegasus._

That name alone made him shiver with hatred. It was the first mortal that not only dared to raise hand at him, but also managed to wound him. Touch his sacred body! Make him bleed all over the ground where they fought. 

Hades still remembered that feeling. At first, due to the overwhelming shock he didn’t know what and how it exactly happened. There was something hot (a fist moved by cosmos, he thought later), touching him with great force, right on the ribs. He heard bones cracking without even feeling that at first, bitter taste coming up his throat for so long until he didn’t throw up blood. He couldn’t breathe, his insides felt like they were crushed.

Thanatos caught him before he landed in the pool of his own blood. Someone screamed, another great force coming.

Then there was only darkness.

When the seal broke his physical wound was already healed, but his mental - not really.

“A _mortal_ , do you understand? A mortal dared to hurt me!” Hades was nothing but raging in his temple. Pandora left a long time ago already, to greet newly awakened specters and only Hypnos and Thanatos remained with him. 

“Lord Hades…” the God of Sleep tried to coax him down for about hundredth time in the last hour, but he didn’t listen. Hades was angry, humiliated, tainted. Even 200 years slumber wasn’t enough to wash it away.

“I am going to destroy the whole Pegasus constellation. It’s a blasphemy! A sin!”

“Lord Hades.” Thanatos caught his shoulders and shook them, gently. That made Hades so shocked he didn’t even manage to react, or scold the other God. It pulled him out of this hysteric state, at least.

“Lord Hades, your anger will make you feel even worse. Sit down and let us take care of you.” again, Thanatos didn’t give him much time for reaction. He dragged Hades to the nearest chair and made him sit there, hands still on his shoulders. It seemed like he wanted to keep him in place and perhaps he did, but Thanatos also began tenderly kneading his tensed muscles. 

It didn’t make him feel better at all, but at least the temple wasn’t shaking like it would crumble down at any moment anymore. 

“We have been talking about it with Thanatos.” Hypnos moved to kneel in between his legs, caressing his thighs in slow, calming motions. 

“No one of mortals and gods are worthy seeing Lord Hades’ real appearance, because they cannot value it properly.” Hades stiffed at that sentence, but lazy touches he was receiving pacified him.

“We think Lord Hades should let his body rest in Elysion until you can take over this sinful world. Before that happens, Lord Hades should use a vessel.” Hypnos continued, leaning closer to press a kiss against his hand. Thanatos embraced him from behind in the meantime, rubbing his arms. 

“A vessel…” Hades hummed, tilting his head back so it could rest against Thanatos’ chest. 

He hated being hurt even in the body he claimed, but it became slightly more bearable.

Naturally, twin gods were in charge of keeping his real body safe, locked in Elysion. He knew they took care of it; rubbed oils into his skin regularly so it wouldn’t, by any means, become affected by that long slumber. When Hades occasionally took over it, they massaged his every single muscle so he wouldn’t be sore for too long.

That’s how Hades started claiming body of the purest human boy as his host. 

Why the purest? Well, first of all, he was a God. He couldn’t let his soul be tainted by body of a sinner. Secondly, Hades considered himself and his intentions pure, too. Obviously, used by him methods weren’t too peaceful, but they didn’t give him any other choice. They wounded him. Disrespected him and every other god, especially Gaia, mother of all living beings. Hades truly and honestly believed it was the only way to make them pay for the sins. 

He continued that war and will continue it until victory.

______________

“Lord Hades, would you like to move to your bedroom?” he heard soft voice against his ear and blinked himself out of the trace.

He almost completely melted against both the chair and Thanatos’ hands that were continuously massaging his legs. He noticed the God of Death already reached the spots above his knees. At some point, Hypnos joined him as well, Hades realized it by how the muscles on his shoulders finally relaxed.

He felt pleasant bliss that slowly replaced soreness. 

Perhaps he would have been more comfortable in his bed but... He didn’t want to break this moment just yet.

It was going to be quite some time until Holy War starts. 

“No.” it was nothing but a mumble, yet he guessed both twin gods smiled.

____________

When he took a host for the first time, it was terribly strange. The body was usually smaller and weaker than his own, Hades’ soul had a hard time to get used to it. 

He insisted not to be left alone then, so Pandora and twin gods took shifts to always be by his side. It helped Hades to ground himself before he made a link between his soul and body of his vessel.

Sometimes it worked better, sometimes it worked worse. Some vessels were obedient or silent, other screaming all the time. 

It wasn’t like he enjoyed that, they didn’t need to make it tougher for him...

But Hades had home and he felt safe in there; his home were twin gods, Pandora, Cerberus and his army. 

Athena once asked him whether he knew that nonsense concept of love. He denied, obviously. It was a mortal thing, something making them stronger only superficially. Weaklings were weaklings, it didn’t matter whether they loved someone or no. Hades didn’t let himself neither his army be fooled by something so mundane. 

Against gossips, Underworld was not filled with hatred, either. 

In the short period in between revival and the war, laughters and fond bickering echoed all over all prisons. It happened all of them celebrated , sometimes without a real reason even.

Hades referred to everyone in the Underworld as his family. 

They took care of their duties, respected and worshipped him. It wasn’t love, more like a bond between master and his subordinates, but it was enough. Hades needed no false declarations or illusions taken from the human world. 

He worked hard for everything he got. 

It was enough if everyone else in the Underworld worked as hard.

Hades wished, for himself and for them, for the end of Holy Wars. 

He wished the cycle of battles, seals and revivals will finally finish. He hoped to achieve it, one day. With his army standing tall and proud as he once taught them.

“It takes patience, Lord Hades.” Hypnos told him once when both of them were sitting atop the stairs of him temple, watching how Thanatos tried to push Cerberus away from himself. The God of Death came up with a magnificent and smart idea of wrestling with the dog. And when Thanatos made up his mind about something, it was hard to talk him out of it. Hypnos and Hades almost didn’t try anymore.

“It was a long time already.” he replied then, quietly. He felt Hypnos gaze on himself, but didn’t look back at him.

Sometimes Hades had doubts. Sometimes he wondered if it was a smart move, to stir the hornet’s nest rather than remaining completely focused on his own kingdom. 

“Lord Hades.” Hypnos voice became even softer. Wind tangled Hades’ long hair and Hypnos reached out to brush the strands with his fingers. “I know it’s getting tough sometimes, but you did what a God should do. A real God. It’s not alright to throw gifts away, like humans did with Earth. It’s not alright to refuse to see one’s mistakes. All other gods must be too busy with celebrations to notice that. But Lord Hades.” Hypnos finger brushed against his cheek now and Hades leaned against the touch slightly. ”It makes you even more valuable. Stronger than all of them. Lord Hades knows we will never leave you side.”

It calmed him. Generally, Hades was completely focused on his goals and beliefs. But sometimes even a God grew tired. Sometimes even a God wanted break.

“Lord Hades!” painful whine from Thanatos interrupted his train of thoughts and Hades’ lips twitched in a barely visible smile.

“Cerberus!” at the voice of his master, three-headed giant immediately lost interest in the God of Death and run towards them. When he was close enough to headbutt Hades, Cerberus suddenly stopped though and obediently laid by his feet, just like he wasn’t causing ruckus with Thanatos a while ago. Hades reached out, properly petting all his three heads.

Cerberus was first gift he had ever gotten. 

“Why are you disturbing me?” Hades thought his orders to be left alone were clear, and yet twin gods were standing by the door of his room. Their behavior seemed strange, but instead of asking, Hades looked at them carefully. Maybe not suspiciously, not anymore at least.

It has been much more than a year, but less than ten years since they joined him in the Underworld. But Hades had no memory to dates, time flied differently to him than to mortals, so he didn’t pay attention to the exact span of it.

Bark came from behind Thanatos’ back and Hades looked at him with the mixture of disbelief and shock. A dog? In _his_ Underworld??? Hades actually began questioning himself whether he did not give twin gods too much freedom. Besides, why in the world they needed a dog? 

“Lord Hades, we… Have brought a gift for you.”

“A gift?” his eyebrow raised as he straightened himself up slightly.

_Gift_ was known to him only from the books he had read. Hades has never received anything, from anyone. Not temples, not sacrifices, thus to him it was something abstract. 

He opened and closed his mouth, unsure how to react. Twin gods pretended they didn’t see it.

Turned out his gift was the one that barked. It was fluffy, reaching half-knee creature with three heads and Hades couldn’t help but wonder how in the world they found it. He recalled typical dogs didn’t look like this at all.

Thanatos tried to approach him, holding the creature… But it quickly slipped from his grip and run to Hades, tail wagging happily. 

He was utterly confused, even more so when the dog didn’t jumped at him like he expected, but laid by his feet, clearly demanding something. What an interesting turn of events.

“Forgive me, Lord Hades, he seemed to be too excited to meet you…” Thanatos said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

And now Hades looked at them both expectantly, urging for answers. 

“Lord Hades doesn’t have much companion and sometimes roam the Underworld all by himself.” Hypnos approached, too, and crouched down to pet the dog. It growled at him, though, and he quickly backed his hand.

“It’s a special kind of dog, with high cosmos. He may not only serve as the guardian of the Underworld, not letting anyone out, but can also accompany Lord Hades if there is a need.”

“How did you come up with nonsense like this?”

Hypnos smiled, barely a twitch of his lips. Hades was intrigued, but he didn’t want to show it just yet. Plus, it felt kinda strange, having this kind of creature stare at him like this.

“We have been looking for something to give to Lord Hades for a long time. He caught our attention for how fierce and protective he was. We passed a bit of strength into him so he can please you.” Hypnos continued. He didn’t try to touch the dog anymore. It stared at him with murderous intent anyway.

“You’re saying he can forbid souls leaving the Underworld?”

“Souls, and everyone else. He will grow bigger.”

Hades finally reached out, touching the fur on one of the dog’s head. It was soft and fluffy against his hand, and the dog’s tail began waggling even more. He had no idea about dogs, but this one looked rather happy. What a weird feeling.

“Lord Hades, you should give him a name.” Thanatos came closer with hands on his hips and he gave him a short look, humming in acknowledgement.

“Cerberus.”

In the end, Hades enjoyed that gift and always recalled it fondly. 

Later on twin gods were surprising him like this, handing him new book, new teacup or something else that trivial, but because Cerberus was the first, genuine gift, he was special to Hades.

Not only because of that, really, also because that dog quickly became his best friend.

Cerberus adored him. He rarely listened to someone but Hades when he could spot his Master around, he was always happy at the sight of him.

Hades liked spending his more peaceful days reading a book with Cerberus at his feet. He liked seeing the dog running around the Elysian Fields like a puppy, even though he was far from being tiny. Hades played with him; Cerberus’ favorite toy a ball Hypnos once brought from the mortal world.

More often than not Hades pet Cerberus sleep in one room with himself. 

Cerberus licked his face wet, but Hades never minded that. 

He was not only a great pet, also adding a great level of security and intimidation to the Underworld.

Hades spoiled him rotten.

Holy Wars come and go.

“My Lord, words cannot express our apologies.” Hypnos always been speaking more serious things to him. Thanatos usually rambled, sometimes he rambled so much Hades wasn’t sure what he said anymore.

Now both twin gods were kneeling in front of his throne where he sat, rubbing his forehead. He raged before; some pillar fall down, some curtain teared apart. He needed time to calm down, when he did, headache came immediately.

“We noticed it wasn’t you, in that boy, but it was too late…” he added, somehow quieter than before, like afraid of Hades’ anger. 

Hades couldn’t imagine how a mortal overpowered him, creating a perfect illusion in front of everyone of being the God of the Underworld himself. 

The thought was nauseating.

Hades was never fond of having vessels, he preferred his own body. That one was especially hard to deal with; the screams of his souls echoed within his ears even now. 

To think that even his closest assistants got fooled… Couldn’t he trust anyone but himself, in the end?

“Lord Hades.” Thanatos hand went up and down his arm in a calming, slow manner. He finally peeked at the other God. Thanatos didn’t look as terrified as his brother, but some worry creeped here and there on his features. 

“Lord Hades shall punish us if that’s your will, but remember it will not change our loyalty. You will get a new vessel and new Holy War will begin. You know we will do everything for your victory.” 

But Hades waved them away. He needed to be left alone.

His trust in them didn’t falter, because Hades, after dealing with all the bitter thoughts, came to the conclusion they did everything to shelter and help him. They stood by his side nevertheless, he didn’t want centuries of old devotion to be ruined by some mortals.

Mortals were nothing but ants, comparing to him. As long as twin gods thought like this too, it was alright.

________________

When he came back to consciousness, he felt his head rested on someone’s shoulder comfortably. He could say it was Hypnos, smelling chamomile and freshly washed bed sheets. Thanatos smelled of asphodel and gunpowder.

Their scents were completely different, but Hades was capable of distinguish them, even though he remembered how at first he couldn’t even properly name them.

Sometimes he sniffed the traces of this smell left on his robes, wondering what it reminded him of. He has never shared it with twin gods, but probably he didn’t need to. 

Somehow he liked having chamomile and asphodel in the garden of Elysion the most.

It smelled like home.

He blinked a couple of times, before slowly raising his head. He felt Hypnos gently tipped his cheek with his two fingers, like wanting to assist him even in that.

“Lord Hades, you woke up.” Thanatos hum was soft and quiet. His hands were on Hades’ thighs and he quickly resumed caressing them. Both twin gods knew their lord needed special handling after waking up; they have never failed at it anymore.

But Hades woke up in a good mood.

His body wasn’t this sore anymore, even after taking a nap on his throne. His muscles were pleasantly relaxed, no thoughts bothering him so far. 

He didn’t live in illusion Holy Wars suddenly stopped happening, but there was not yet a need to think about it. Thus, all the questions he wanted to ask were left for later. 

He let his head rest against Hypnos’ shoulder for a while longer. He basked in that sweet feeling of waking up just recently, when oblivion was still brushing itself off his eyelids, his limbs pleasantly heavy and warm. 

“We could entertain ourselves with some music later.” Hades suggested finally, straightening up. 

Thanatos patted his thigh, getting up with a smirk. 

“It’s always a pleasure my Lord.” 

Hypnos hummed, getting up as well.

Both kneeled in front of him, like for a blessing. 

Hades was happy they came to him, centuries ago, he thought as he put hands on their heads in a silent prayer.


End file.
